


О пользе посещения сомнительных заведений

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Эрик брезгливо осмотрел притон, в который его затащили коллеги по работе. Отвратительное, мерзкое, грязное место. Впрочем, его спутники находили сие заведение удобоваримым и получали заметное удовольствие, наблюдая, как потасканные стриптизерши демонстрируют свои прелести.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	О пользе посещения сомнительных заведений

***

Эрик брезгливо осмотрел притон, в который его затащили коллеги по работе. Отвратительное, мерзкое, грязное место. Впрочем, его спутники находили сие заведение удобоваримым и получали заметное удовольствие, наблюдая, как потасканные стриптизерши демонстрируют свои прелести.

— Чего не пьешь, Леншерр? — осоловело улыбаясь, спросил Скотт Саммерс, который и являлся инициатором посещения этого клуба.

Эрик посмотрел на свой стакан с отпечатками пальцев какого-то неизвестного.

— Решил, что мне лучше немного протрезветь после выпитого на корпоративе, — сдержанно ответил он.

— О! Это же та рыжая, о которой ты говорил! — встрепенулся Хэнк, когда объявили некую леди Феникс.

Скотт тут же оживился и забыл про Эрика, набычившись и отправившись с кучей баксов к сцене. Таких же идиотов, желающих всунуть купюру танцовщице в трусики, уже стояла целая куча. Так что Скотту пришлось поработать локтями, чтобы выбить место у сцены.

Эрик со смесью жалости и отвращения наблюдал за ним. Кажется, что-то в плане Саммерса пошло не так, и завязалась ссора между ним и каким-то типом прямо около помоста. К ним тут же подскочил один из местных охранников. Впрочем, глядя на этого невысокого и не особенно крупного парня, Эрик не понимал, как он смог заполучить это место и почему не боится лезть в самую гущу свары.

— Мы должны ему помочь! — спохватился Хэнк.

— Кому именно? — устало спросил Эрик, желая оттянуть момент, когда совесть МакКоя навлечет на их головы неприятности.

— Скотту, конечно же! Нам нужно уберечь его от драки, у него послезавтра переговоры с итальянцами. Если он заработает фингал, то придется кому-нибудь из нас брать на себя эту встречу.

— Идем, — Эрик поднялся, и, ослабив галстук, направился к кучке спорщиков.

Скотта придерживал тот самый невысокий парень, а вот второго взял на себя коренастый, брутальный мужчина с бакенбардами, которому на роду было написано работать вышибалой.

— Отпусти меня, и я ему все ноги переломаю, — рвался здоровяк, которого плотно спеленал более крупный вышибала.

— Это кто кому еще ноги тут переломает! — пафосно огрызался офисный планктон Скотт, за плечами которого была разве что тренажерка фитнес клуба и нулевой опыт в драках.

А вот его оппонент… Эрик бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что тот успел отмотать пару сроков.

— Скотт, угомонись, — одернул его Хэнк.

— Извините нашего друга, он погорячился, — вежливо улыбаясь, произнес Эрик. Ему оставалось надеяться, что беседа с щуплым вышибалой пройдет весьма продуктивно. — Вы можете его отпустить, мы позаботимся, чтобы Скотт больше не влипал в неприятности.

— Держи карман шире, приятель, твой друг отправляется на выход, — ответил тот, подталкивая Саммерса к выходу.

— Я никуда не уйду, пока не посмотрю выступление леди Феникс! — возразил тот, попытавшись вырваться из рук вышибалы.

Надо отдать должное, парень с бакенбардами с большей грацией тащил к выходу своего задержанного, нежели тот, кто сцапал Скотта.

— Не заставляй меня применять силу, — вежливо попросил он.

Эрик прочел на небольшом бейджике вышибалы имя — Чарльз Ксавье.

— Чарльз, может договоримся? — попытался он.

Но Скотт вновь начал вырываться, потому вышибала выкрутил ему правую руку так, что Саммерс взвыл от боли и послушно направился к выходу. Эрик и Хэнк переглянулись, после чего поспешили за коллегой.

Чарльз вывел его из клуба и отпустил восвояси, раскурив сигаретку. Скотт встал неподалеку от него и, размахивая руками, принялся оживленно осуждать его поступок в довольно крепких выражениях.

Когда Эрик с Хэнком подоспели, то последний принялся урезонивать разбушевавшегося товарища и даже оттащил его подальше от Чарльза.

— Прошу прощения за поведение нашего спутника, — вежливо произнес Эрик. — Он пьян и не контролирует свою речь.

— Не парься, мужик, это моя работа, — выдыхая сигаретный дым, ответил Чарльз. — Таких, как твой дружок, тут толпы, а вот ты — редкое исключение.

Эрик на миг замялся, пытаясь интерпретировать слова собеседника: то ли это было завуалированное оскорбление, то ли комплимент, то ли вообще способ подкатить.

— Не совсем понимаю, о чем вы.

— О твоих манерах, — спокойно сказал Чарльз. — Весь такой вежливый, сдержанный, а осанка твоя! Господи, такое ощущение, будто ты палку проглотил.

— Мне воспринимать это как оскорбление? — уже напрямую спросил Эрик.

— Скорее, как констатацию факта, — озорно подмигнул ему Чарльз, после чего затушил окурок и направился обратно в бар.

А Эрик стоял и таращился ему вслед, как завороженный, и только когда тот скрылся за обшарпанными дверями заведения, он вспомнил про Хэнка со Скоттом.

***

На этот раз они заранее заняли места около подиума, на котором отплясывали танцовщицы. Скотт потирал руки, нетерпеливо дожидаясь леди Феникс и рассказывая, почему она так хороша. Хэнк слушал его с вялым интересом, потому что его явно увлекло выступление некоей Мистик.

А Эрик… он на сцену не смотрел вовсе, пытаясь отыскать в толпе Чарльза. Глупость какая, честное слово! Ему самому такое поведение казалось ребячливым и недостойным взрослого человека, но эти ангельские голубые глаза преследовали его всюду. Их озорной блеск, в котором чудилось что-то опасное и притягательное…

Давно следовало бы позаботиться о своей личной жизни, но Эрик предпочитал отгораживаться от внешнего мира. У него было слишком много работы, а найти себе парня не так легко. Во всех социальных сетях для знакомств геев ему только скидывают фото члена и предлагают разовый перепихон. А Эрик не такого склада человек, чтобы подпускать к себе кого-то непроверенного, кто бегает и собирает целый букет венерических заболеваний от случайных связей.

Какой-то противный голосок подсказывал, что Чарльз работает в этом задрипанном клубе и, возможно, с не меньшим энтузиазмом собирает себе неприятные болячки от тех же стриптизерш или даже посетителей.

Где-то сбоку послышался жуткий грохот, из-за чего Эрик отвлекся от собственных мыслей и посмотрел на источник шума. Один из местных завсегдатаев разбушевался и отшвырнул вышибалу. Тот снес собой столик и едва поднимался с пола. Бедолаге неплохо досталось, но он не отступил, а ринулся на подонка с каким-то излишним рвением.

Этим вышибалой оказался никто иной, как Чарльз, сцепившийся с нарушителем спокойствия. Что ж, если в прошлый раз у Эрика возникли вопросы касательно его профпригодности, то теперь, видя, как тот орудует кулаками, вопрос отпал сам собой. Чарльз был жесток и умел, он не церемонился и бил наверняка. Тем более его напарник подоспел довольно скоро, и они вытащили неудавшегося гостя, словно тот был мешком с картошкой. Тип с бакенбардами вернулся довольно быстро, и Эрик догадался, что Чарльз остался курить снаружи.

Он колебался мгновение, здравый смысл велел ему сидеть на месте, но любопытство оказалось сильнее. Эрик вышел на улицу и увидел, как уже знакомый ему Ксавье курит, прислонившись к фонарному столбу. У него еще была возможность вернуться в клуб и избежать этой встречи, но что-то манило его к Чарльзу. К этим невероятным глазам — таким кристально чистым, но вместе с тем пугающе лукавым.

Эрик подошел к нему и протянул свой платок. Он никогда не был мастером слова, потому предпочел поступить так. Чарльз со скепсисом смотрел на протянутую тряпицу, после чего ухмыльнулся разбитой губой и принял платок, вытирая кровь.

— Ты даже в этом выделяешься, — сказал он.

— В том, что уделяю внимание пострадавшему вышибале? — уточнил Эрик.

— Не используешь одноразовые платки, — хмыкнул тот. — Спорю, у тебя есть стопочка совсем древних, с твоими инициалами, а?

— Все мои платки с инициалами, — ответил тот, несколько теряясь.

Чарльз обращал внимание на странные вещи и думал о ерунде. Лучше бы о себе побеспокоился, честное слово! У него текла кровь из губы и разбитого носа, а он спокойно курил и размышлял о том, кто какими платками пользуется.

— Ты ведь гей? — спросил Чарльз.

— Это проблема?

— Проблема если нет. Я хотел тебя на свидание пригласить. Не в таком виде, конечно, но денек сегодня жаркий. Так всегда во время смен Джин.

— Джин?

— Леди Феникс, — пояснил Чарльз. — Она типа очень популярна, а в другие дни ты не приходишь.

— Я не интересуюсь такими вещами и обычно составляю компанию своим спутникам, а Скотт поклонник леди Феникс, — начал оправдываться Эрик.

— Чарли, тебя Логан зовет! — позвал кто-то с крыльца.

— Иду, — не оборачиваясь к зовущему, ответил он. — Ты так и не ответил, — напомнил тот, — про свидание.

— Я… да, конечно. С радостью, — поспешно согласился Эрик, нащупывая в кармане визитницу. Он изящным жестом извлек оттуда одну из карточек и протянул ее Чарльзу.— Позвони мне, и мы договоримся о времени и месте.

Чарльз ухмыльнулся, сверкая дерзкой и самодовольной улыбкой.

— Договорились. Я наберу тебя завтра.

— Буду ждать.

— И платок при встрече верну, а пока он побудет у меня в заложниках, — сообщил он, запихивая его в карман так, будто Эрик мог в любой момент потребовать отдать его.

— Можешь оставить себе, у меня еще есть.

Чарльз улыбнулся и пошел в сторону клуба, где его ждала работа. А Эрик выдохнул с явным облегчением. Теперь ему хотя бы не нужно утруждать себя посещением подобных притонов, а еще стоит подумать о том, как провести свидание. Все же Эрик предпочитал все планировать и держать под контролем.

Впрочем, чутье подсказывало, что с таким парнем, как Чарльз ничто и никогда не пойдет по плану.

***

Эрик отличался хладнокровием. В любых ситуациях ему искусно удавалось сдерживать эмоции и четко просчитывать свои действия и слова. Вот только в общении с Чарльзом он терялся многим чаще, чем ему бы этого хотелось.

Они долгое время не могли сходить на свидание из-за разных графиков работы: к тому моменту, когда Эрик заканчивал смену в офисе, стрипклуб как раз открывал свои двери для первых посетителей. Потому пришлось ждать, когда у Чарльза будет ближайший выходной, и поддерживать общение через переписку и редкие звонки.

Эрик предпочел бы провести этот вечер в своём любимом ресторане, но не был уверен, что его спутник согласится принять оплату, а сумма чека ударила бы по карману скромного вышибалы. Потому он предложил поужинать у него дома, и Чарльз согласился.

Готовясь к свиданию, Эрик распланировал все, что только мог: начиная от времени подачи десерта, завершая тем, что они будут есть на завтрак. Впрочем, даже четкий расчет не мог позволить ему успокоиться. Он уже давно не бывал на свиданиях, тем более с кем-то настолько не из его лиги. Чарльз из другого теста, жил иной жизнью, потому Эрика одолевали сомнения, но интерес к его новому знакомому все же пересиливал все возможные «против».

К назначенному времени, когда стол уже был накрыт, а гостеприимный хозяин дожидался своего гостя, никто так и не пришел. Эрик проверил телефон, но не обнаружил сообщения с объяснением причин. Тогда он счел Чарльза не пунктуальным человеком и открыл вино, чтобы как-то скоротать время ожидания.

Когда он потягивал второй бокал, слушая музыку и листая новостную ленту в своем телефоне, ему, наконец, позвонили. Эрик, прищурившись, смотрел на имя Ксавье, которое высветилось на дисплее, но трубку поднимать не спешил. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что ничего хорошего ему услышать не удастся.

— Ты опоздал, — произнес он мягко и вкрадчиво.

— Да, прости, Логан просил его подменить ненадолго, но задержался, так что я только выехал к тебе.

Эрик спокойно взглянул на часы, после чего ответил:

— Ты доберешься до меня не раньше десяти часов. Есть ли смысл?

— Ты прав, — неожиданно согласился Чарльз. — Нам лучше изменить планы. Я пришлю тебе адрес, встретимся на месте. Это сэкономит время, так как доберемся туда одновременно.

— Я приготовил ужин, — не скрывая своего недовольства, сказал Эрик.

— Возьми его с собой. Устроим пикник, — не теряя своей невозмутимости, сообщил Чарльз. — Я подожду тебя, если задержишься.

— Хорошо, присылай адрес.

— До встречи, — попрощался Ксавье и повесил трубку.

Эрик не сдвинулся с места, задумчиво глядя на телефон. Когда пришло сообщение, то он поспешил отыскать указанный адрес на карте. Интернет любезно подсказал, что Чарльз пригласил его на ипподром. Леншерр не был уверен, во сколько заканчиваются скачки, но разочарованно вздохнул, понимая, что его новый знакомый — азартный игрок, любящий делать ставки.

Однако ужин уже был приготовлен, а озорные и нахальные глаза Чарльза не переставали преследовать его, вызывая желания весьма определенного характера. К тому же, себя не обманешь: Эрик планировал провести эту ночь с Ксавье. Так какой смысл давать задний ход сейчас? Если его что-то не устроит, то он сможет порвать с Чарльзом, когда захочет.

— Боже, что я делаю, — проворчал Эрик, поднимаясь и закупоривая бутылку вина.

***

Когда он вышел из такси, добравшись до пункта назначения, то почувствовал себя до крайности неуютно. Леншерр оказался в совершенно незнакомом месте с нелепой корзинкой для пикника в руках и совершенно не представлял, куда ему идти.

— Вот черт, — пробормотал он, вытаскивая телефон.

Следовало оставить еду дома, потому что таскаться по мегаполису на манер красной шапочки было не только нелепо, но и неудобно.

Но набрать номер Эрик не успел.

— Привет, — послышался знакомый голос Чарльза. Он подошел совсем близко и, улыбнувшись, взял корзину. — Я понесу.

— Не стоит, я и сам справлюсь, — вежливо ответил тот, на что получил снисходительную улыбку.

Чарльз не убрал своей руки, и Эрик ощущал тепло его кожи в том месте, где их пальцы соприкасались. Это было чем-то слишком интимным для первых пяти минут свидания, потому он предпочел убрать руку, доверив их ужин Чарльзу.

— Я познакомлю тебя кое с кем, — улыбнулся он. — Как ты относишься к лошадям?

— Животные не особенно меня жалуют, — признался Эрик. — У меня есть небольшой пунктик на гигиене, так что от меня часто пахнет чистящими средствами и антисептиком.

— Очаровательный пунктик, тебе подходит, — улыбнулся Чарльз.

Они прошли в небольшое фойе ипподрома, после чего направились в офисную часть здания. Это удивило Эрика, но он не стал задавать вопросов.

Ксавье вел его со знанием дела и вошел в один из кабинетов без стука.

— Привет, — поздоровался он с молоденькой блондинкой.

Вот только уровень ее очарования явно сошел на нет, когда она увидела своего посетителя.

— Чарли, я когда-нибудь убью тебя! — яростно начала та. — Что это вообще было?

— О чем ты, Рейвен? — поставив корзину на стол, уточнил он.

— Ты сообщил мне, что приедешь за час до! Я тебе не волшебница, чтобы помогать в последний момент! А если бы у меня были планы?

— Будем откровенны, ты постоянно торчишь здесь. Буквально круглые сутки. Какие у тебя могут быть планы?

Рейвен заметно надулась, после чего посмотрела на Эрика и сказала:

— Беги. Беги, пока можешь! Он просто невыносим!

— Эм… Я учту это, спасибо, — растерявшись, ответил Леншерр.

— Это моя сестра Рейвен, — пояснил Чарльз. — А это Эрик.

— Приятно познакомиться, — спокойно кивнула она, — но я не шутила. Беги.

Последнюю фразу она сказала улыбаясь, потому Леншерр лишь спокойно кивнул, понимая, что это шутка.

— А что в корзине? — спросила Рейвен, направляясь к выходу.

— У нас будет пикник, — сообщил Чарльз.

— Надеюсь, твой новый друг тебя отравит, — небрежно фыркнула она.

— Я смотрю, ты с каждым днем любишь меня все сильнее, — развеселился Чарльз, взяв Эрика за руку и направившись следом за сестрой.

***

Когда его спрашивали о любви к лошадям, Леншерр думал, что они отправятся смотреть на скачки, потому никак не ожидал, что его самого посадят на коня. Он чувствовал себя некомфортно, постоянно кренился то в одну, то в другую сторону, а еще мечтал припасть к земле, потому что когда ты сидишь в седле, то оказываешься слишком высоко. 

Зато Чарльз подобных трудностей не испытывал, что лишь бесило Эрика. Почему должен страдать он один? А эта чертова парочка еще и посмеивалась над ним. Они, конечно, объясняли, как держаться в седле или управлять лошадью, но вид истинного ужаса на лице бедолаги Эрика не способствовал их серьезности.

Благо, эти мучения продлились от силы минут тридцать. Понимая, как новичку сложно и неловко верхом на лошади, Чарльз предложил перейти к пикнику и услышал пламенное согласие.

Когда Эрик оказался на земле, то его ноги подрагивали с непривычки, а сердце гулко стучало в груди. Пожалуй, это было слишком экстремально для его скромной персоны. Все же езда на лошадях — занятие не для него.

Чарльз забрал корзину с едой, одолжил у Рейвен цветастый плед и повел их к небольшому парку неподалеку от ипподрома и конюшен.

— Ты хорошо знаешь эти места, — заметил Эрик.

— Раньше проводил здесь много времени, — отмахнулся он, явно избегая темы.

Развивать ее никто не стал, впрочем, Леншерр был довольно внимательным человеком, потому заметил фото Чарльза и грамоты с его именем в кабинете сестры. Похоже, тот был жокеем, но бросил. И, судя по реакции, бросил не по доброй воле или при не самых благоприятных обстоятельствах.

— Ты любишь лошадей? — спросил Эрик.

— Да, я с детства много времени проводил на конюшнях. Мама этим занималась и приучила нас с Рейвен.

— Тогда как ты попал в тот бар, где работаешь? Кажется, то место не особенно соотносится с тем, что я видел сегодня.

— Нужна была работа, — коротко ответил Чарльз, после чего сменил тему, — как тебе вон то место у пруда?

— Оно очаровательно, — улыбнулся Эрик, понимая, что ему не стоит лезть так глубоко в личную жизнь Ксавье.

— Тогда там и сядем, — заключил он. — А ты сам чем увлекаешься? Насколько я понял явно не стрипклубами.

Это замечание вызвало смешок, после чего Эрик всерьез задумался. А чем он занимался? Какие у него были увлечения?

— Мне нравится путешествовать и любоваться архитектурой. Перед поездкой в тот или иной город, я всегда читаю про то, какие там здания и когда были построены, на что стоит посмотреть. При этом фотографирую особенно понравившиеся мне дома или их части.

Чарльз поставил корзину на землю и расстелил плед, пока слушал, о чем рассказывает Эрик.

— Я не интересуюсь архитектурой, — честно признался он, усаживаясь на плед и глядя снизу вверх, — но звучит здорово. Что у нас на ужин?

— Всего понемногу, — просто ответил Эрик, занимая место рядом с Чарльзом и заглядывая в корзину.

Он вручил своему спутнику антисептик, который предварительно прыснул и на свои руки, затем вытащил небольшую скатерть, на которую принялся выкладывать контейнеры с едой, пару бокалов и начатую бутылку вина. В отдельной салфетке у него были припасены столовые приборы.

Пока Эрик деловито организовывал трапезу, Чарльз смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда. Этот сдержанный и чопорный человек вызывал у него странное умиление и искренний интерес. А еще слепое, неистовое желание. Ему было любопытно: какие эмоции отражаются на лице Эрика, когда он наслаждается, когда не может сдержать стон. Как сверкают его глаза во время поцелуя, ластится ли он к приятным ему прикосновениям или остается таким же холодным.

— Приятного аппетита, — пожелал Эрик, когда закончил сервировать импровизированный стол.

Чарльз улыбнулся тому, как хорошо это пожелание вписывалось в его размышления.

Он мягко коснулся щеки Эрика и поцеловал его тонкие губы. На ощупь они казались такими же жесткими, как и их владелец, но при этом невероятно теплыми и податливыми, а еще инициативными. Казалось, весь вечер Эрик только и ждал позволения, потому что теперь его будто подменили. Он страстно целовал Чарльза, прижимая его к себе, положив одну ладонь ему на затылок. Властные собственнические жесты заставляли млеть в этих объятиях.

Эрик тяжело дышал и смотрел на него с нескрываемым желанием.

— Все же следовало поужинать у меня дома, — ухмыляясь, сказал он.

— Я знаю неподалеку отсюда одно красивое здание, — заметил Чарльз. — Им никто не пользуется, но, думаю, оно могло бы представлять для тебя интерес. С архитектурной точки зрения.

При этом его лукавые и наглые глаза светились внутренним светом, словно бросали вызов. И Эрик был готов принять этот вызов и все последующие. Ему стало наплевать, что они из разных лиг и что у Чарльза жизнь складывалась не так уж и гладко. Наплевать на все возможные преграды и сложности, впервые не хотелось чего-то планировать и просчитывать. Просто отдаться течению и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

— Хм… звучит заманчиво, — ответил Эрик, улыбаясь.


End file.
